


Balance in the Force

by uzai_sagi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Broken Promises, Developing Friendships, Don't Like Don't Read, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Friendship, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Original Character(s), Original Force Powers, Other, SYOC, Self-Indulgent, Sith, Sith Training, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, light side of the force, summary isn't very good, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzai_sagi/pseuds/uzai_sagi
Summary: A Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away the war that spanned countless eons had finally ended with the Jedi claiming victory over the Sith and returning balance to the force. Since that victory many planets were free to live in peace and harmony as no surviving Sith would dared to reignite the conflicts of war in order to sow their chaos. This lasted for a thousand years until a Sith rose up to test the beliefs of the Jedi Order once again.Not through war but peace, the Sith explained a vision of true strength of the force when it is in balance. As the Light side and Dark side of the force can be considered to be the two sides of the same coin, in order to fulfill that vision both sides must learn to coexist.A thousand years later, Jedi and Sith are at peace, and two organizations serving the Force are formed. Aldia, the Jedi organization, and Heion, the Sith organization. Together, the balance of the Force must be protected as many young generations, be it Jedi or Sith, are training to maintain that balance with their very lives.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a more self-indulgent story that I made with some friends of mine who don't have an Ao3 account. I wanted to explore Star Wars that have a grey area in the Force.
> 
> For those of you who enjoy Star Wars as much as I do, some powers aren't from canon. They are original powers that me and my friends were able to come up with. Some are labeled as neutral because both Jedi and Sith are able to use it. Then there are powers in the light side of the Force, which naturally Jedi are able to use, and then there are powers in the dark side of the Force, which of course Sith use.
> 
> Anyway, as a fan of Star Wars for many, many years, I do hope that you guys enjoy this. If you don't, it's fine. Not gonna stop me from writing this.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars, if I did... I don't know what I would do with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

A Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away the war that spanned countless eons had finally ended with the Jedi claiming victory over the Sith and returning balance to the force. Since that victory many planets were free to live in peace and harmony as no surviving Sith would dared to reignite the conflicts of war in order to sow their chaos. This lasted for a thousand years until a Sith rose up to test the beliefs of the Jedi Order once again.

Not through war but peace, the Sith explained a vision of true strength of the force when it is in balance. As the Light side and Dark side of the force can be considered to be the two sides of the same coin, in order to fulfill that vision both sides must learn to coexist. However knowing how deceitful the Sith are, the Jedi were rather distrusting until the Sith himself imposed self-imprisonment, effectively becoming a prisoner of the Jedi for thirty days in order to earn their trust.

Throughout the imprisonment, the Sith did not once try to break out and attack everyone. The Sith even managed to protect the Grand Master Jedi from an assassin which stunned the council members. Once those thirty days were over, the Sith had earned the trust of the Jedi as he stayed true to his words. Thus forming an alliance between the two organizations, while at first many reluctantly agreed to this peace. Soon as they saw the benefits of this new belief, many willingly joined the new founded organizations.

Aldia, the Jedi organization, bent on protecting the light, and Heion, the Sith organization, bent on maintaining the darkness. And it was also through this peace that the Sith Rule of Two was abolished, as many younglings were found with dark powers of the Force. Together, the balance of the Force would be protected as many young generations, be it Jedi or Sith, were trained in maintaining that balance with their very lives.

* * *

In the planet Alderaan, many families of all species with their children were marching their way up the steps of the palace, and one human boy twelve years of age with sandy hair was eagerly running up the steps  _ ahead  _ of his family.

“Kai, slow down!” his mother called in distress as she chased after him. “You’ll get lost in the crowd!”

At this call, the boy, Kai, stopped in the middle of the steps and went back to his mother. “I’m sorry, Mother,” he said sincerely. “But I’m really excited! I finally get to be a Jedi!”

His father gave an amused grin as he stood beside his wife and child. “We know, son,” he said, “but it isn’t good to get lost, is it?”

Kai gave a laugh before spotting the familiar face of his best friend and grinning. “Rena!”

At this call, a human girl around his age with black hair looks up and gives a slight smile as he ran towards her. “Hey, Kai,” she said.

“Are you ready to finally become a Jedi?” Kai asked. “I’m so excited! We’ll be training together, just like we promised!”

The girl, Rena, gave a tight smile and nodded. “Yeah. Really excited,” she said.

Rena’s mother and father noticed the tight smile and looked to each other in concern for their daughter. She had been acting strange yesterday, and neither knew what was wrong because she wouldn’t tell them no matter how many times they’ve asked.

“Come on,” Kai said, grabbing his friend’s hand and pulling her up the steps. “The sooner we can get inside, the sooner we can have our turn!”

Rena only allowed him to pull her along, her smile hiding a sense of dread as they entered the palace. Many families stood to the side while the children twelve years of age stood within the middle. Before them stood two canisters, one filled with glowing blue rocks and the other filled with glowing red rocks. Each color represents Aldia and Heion, the organizations tasked with keeping the balance of the Force.

Kai was buzzing with excitement as well as the other kids as they stood in the middle. After a few minutes of waiting, two figures emerged upon the altar. One of the figures was an Arkanian male wearing a long brown cloak, tan hands hidden underneath the sleeves and his arms were crossed, white eyes hard as steel and a stern frown on his face. The children could not help but feel a little intimidated by the man. The other figure was a Vahla male in a black cloak with gray skin and black hair, gray eyes scanning the many younglings with a smile on his face.

When the two were present, everyone fell silent and bowed in respect.

“Welcome, younglings,” the Vahla male greeted kindly, “to the ceremony of a Jedi and Sith coming of age. You have come here because you have been gifted with the power of the Force, and it is time for you to choose which path you will take. The path of the light, or the path of darkness.”

The Arkanian male closed his eyes a little. “In order to know exactly which path you take,” he started, “the answer lies within your heart. You will give your blood to the stones of either Aldia, the path of the Jedi, or Heion, the path of the Sith. Before giving your blood to either of these organizations, look deep within your heart. That is how you will make your final decision. Once you choose your path, there is no going back. You must keep your oath.”

“To make this even more exciting, the youngling selected to choose will be hidden behind these velvet curtains,” the Vahla male said, and right on cue, the velvet curtains fell around the canisters. “Once you have given your blood to the path you have chosen, you are to recite the vows of either Jedi or Sith.”

The Arkanian male began to recite the vow of the Jedi.

_ “I am the light of the Force _

_ By my hand, life shall be protected _

_ I will not yield to destruction _

_ I will not yield to anger _

_ I will not yield to sorrow _

_ The light will guide me always” _

The younglings gaped in awe, some even being moved by the vow. The Vahla male then began to recite the vow of the Sith.

_ “I am the shadows of the Force _

_ My hands hold power _

_ With anger, I am strong _

_ With sorrow, my spirit will not break _

_ With destruction, I hold order _

_ The darkness is eternal” _

This vow left many among them rather skeptical.

“Now that you have learned the vows,” the Akranian male said. “One of you must step up and choose your path.”

“There is no right or wrong answer,” the Vahla male added. “Only a choice.”

Many of the children hesitated before one of them stepped forward and entered through the curtains. Everyone waited with bated breaths as the child stayed behind the curtains for a moment before they stepped out, a cloth covering their bloodied finger, and then knelt down to bow their head.

_ “I am the light of the Force _

_ By my hand, life shall be protected _

_ I will not yield to destruction _

_ I will not yield to anger _

_ I will not yield to sorrow _

_ The light will guide me always” _

The Arkanian male smiled at this. “Welcome to Aldia, youngling,” he said.

The child grinned before rushing up to stand beside the Arkanian. This encouraged another child to go through the curtains, and when they came out, they too recited the oath of the Jedi. And soon the cycle continued as many children went through the curtains and gave their blood to the path of their choosing. Unsurprisingly, many children chose to become a Jedi while only two chose to become a Sith.

Soon it was only Kai and Rena who were left.

“I’ll go first, Rena,” Kai told his friend before he went over to the curtains and opened them up to see the canisters and the small knife that sat between them. The boy reached out and carefully picked up the knife.  _ ‘I know the path my heart wants to go,’  _ he thought to himself before making a cut on his finger that was big enough to bleed, but small enough not to be fatal.

Kai reached his hand out and let a drop of his blood fall onto the blue rocks before setting the knife down and grabbed a rag to put pressure on his bleeding finger. Once that was done, he stepped out of the curtains and knelt down with his hands together.

_ “I am the light of the Force _

_ By my hand, life shall be protected _

_ I will not yield to destruction _

_ I will not yield to anger _

_ I will not yield to sorrow _

_ The light will guide me always” _

The Arkanian male nodded. “Welcome to Aldia, youngling,” he said.

Kai grinned up at the Arkanian before eagerly looking at Rena, waiting for her to take her oath. The girl hesitated a little before going behind the curtains. Everyone waited patiently, but some started to notice that she was taking a little longer than expected. After a while of waiting, Rena finally stepped out of the curtains with the cloth covering her hand and knelt down before them. Kai eagerly waited for her to speak the oath of the Jedi, but what came out of her mouth was not what he expected at all.

* * *

_ Present _

Kai, now sixteen, stood before the temple with a determined look in his eyes, the wind blowing his cloak and hair to the side and his hands gripping into tight fists.

“This is where it begins,” he said to himself. “My training to understand both the light and darkness of the Force starts here.”

With that declaration, he steps forward and into the temple.


	2. not a chapter

So this is a SYOC story. I've done one of these with different fandoms and wanted to give star wars a try. So if you want your OC submitted, you can go to my tumblr page.

it should be

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/th3y-c4ll-m3-usagi)

There we go!

You can get more info on the universe there.

Once I get the second chapter done, I'll be deleting this, but don't worry, the link will be in notes in the second chapter.

Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it for the prologue. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask in the comments. Have a good day!


End file.
